


my best friend's brother

by cjcjc



Series: my best friend's brother [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is 17, M/M, Smut, bill is 19, will is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjcjc/pseuds/cjcjc
Summary: Will and Dipper are best friends. Bill is Will's brother. Dipper goes around to their house for study sessions with Will.In hindsight, he should've seen it coming.





	1. not acting too shy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smutty work and I'm gna pretend it's not inspired by Victoria Justice's song my best friends brother
> 
> Enjoy✨

In hindsight, he should've seen it coming.

Dipper often went round to Will's house to study because bouncing back information between them helped them learn. Dipper would be lying if he said he looked forward to those sessions for the sake of learning, because living in Will's house was also Will's brother. Bill.

He's snarky and loud but it only made Dipper's heart beat faster. His defined jawline, those hazel eyes and the way Bill would slide his blond hair back had Dipper feeling some kind of way. He's two years older than Will and attends boarding school for some atrocious reason that's never been explained fully. Rumours circulated around school about why he went but no one ever knows why. Dipper thinks it only makes him hotter.

He's standing outside Will's house shuffling his feet together timidly, Will doesn't usually take this long to answer the door. Dipper fixes his backpack strap and runs a hand through his hair. He contemplates texting Will before the door opens. "What took you so long, man?" Dipper asks and _oh_ , that's not Will.  
  
"Sorry about that," Bill answers and Dipper nearly chokes on air. He's wearing grey jogging bottoms that's loose and low on his hips, and a tight white tee that's clearly stretching over his chest and hugging his arms. "Will's out at a doctor's appointment but told me he should be back soon. Come in, come in."

Dipper shuts his gaping mouth and walks in. He slips his shoes off and lines them up by the door. "Do you want anything?" Bill's voice fades into the kitchen.

"Water, please." Dipper replies and has to stop his heart from jumping out his chest. Will's parents don't come home later until six so he's left alone. In Will's house. Alone with his brother.

Bill pads back from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. "Here you go." He presses the glass into Dipper's hand and Dipper hopes he can't hear the way he gulps. "You want anything else, kid?"

 _You_. "Uh, d'you mind if I watch TV while I wait for Will?"

"Don't mind at all, be my guest," he smiles and Dipper's heart flips.

He sets his bag down and plants himself on the couch, what he doesn't expect is Bill plopping himself next to Dipper. "What d'ya wanna watch, kid?"

"I-it's Dipper." He wishes he kept his mouth shut but Bill only guffaws.

"I know," he bumps their shoulders together. "You come round here so often and you don't think I know your name?"

Dipper feels stupid and heat creep up into his cheeks. Bill passes him the remote, "Surprise me."

Dipper picks up the remote and suppresses the way his arm bristles up when he accidentally grazes Bill's palm. He settles on a horror movie he had started but never quite finished.

Dipper tries to calm his poor little heart that's extremely hyper aware that Bill is sitting next to him. Warm and real Bill, the one he'd been fantasising over but would never admit. The one he'd steal glances at when he walked in their house and walked out.

Half an hour passes and Dipper begins to worry, do doctor appointments last this long? And Will drives so it shouldn't take him long. His train of thought is disrupted when Bill shifts next to him, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Dipper breathes out. "Will's taking his time."

Bill chuckles, "You know what he's like, I think he'll be home soon anyway so don't worry about it." He places a warm and heavy hand on Dipper's thigh, and Dipper's stomach does a somersault.

"Uh, thanks," Dipper swallows thickly.

"You have got to stop thinking all the time." Bill says and moves towards Dipper. "I can hear your thoughts from here."

Bill's hand moves up Dipper's thigh. "I can't stop thinking." Dipper states dumbly and his heart is pounding in his ears.

"I can help that." Dipper sees the sharp corner of Bill's mouth before he's leaning in and kissing him.

Dipper makes a noise of appreciation against his lips and Bill grabs his thigh so Dipper is pressed against the arm of the couch and Bill is in between his legs. He slips his tongue between Dipper's lips and Dipper reaches up to tangle his fingers in Bill's hair. Dipper thinks it's the best day of his life.

Bill adjusts them so he's in a better position to grind down on Dipper, he has one hand behind Dipper's knee hitching his leg up around his waist. "Bill," Dipper breathes out when Bill breaks apart and starts on his neck.

Bill gently teases the skin on Dipper's neck but decides to not leave any marks, he doesn't want Will to be suspicious. He hitches up Dipper's shirt and runs a hand up and down Dipper's torso. "You look much better like this kid," Bill says and pinches a nipple. "Relaxed and not thinking all the time."

Dipper groans, "It's not my fault I think about you all the time." Bill leans down and sucks on the nipple he'd just pinched. "It's unfair."

Bill removes his mouth with a wet sound but not before he gently grazes the bud with his teeth that has Dipper keening into his mouth. "You know what's unfair?" He smoothly pops open the button on Dipper's jeans, followed by a slow unzipping. "Watching you come in here with these legs and that face and not being able to touch you."

Dipper kicks his jeans off with some help from Bill who's working on moving his boxers down. Dipper hisses as the cool air comes in contact with his flushed dick. "I also think it's unfair that you're still wearing clothes."

Bill leans back as Dipper shuffles out of his boxers completely. He removes his shirt revealing his toned body, Dipper thinks his cock jumps at the sight. Bill takes off his joggers and fuck, he was commando the whole time? He only smirks as he leans in again, returning to the position they were in before.

Dipper, feeling flushed and courageous lifts himself up and pins Bill down on the couch. Bill's hands immediately grab onto his hips but Dipper sinks on his knees onto the floor. He slowly strokes Bill's dick and thumbs the precum at the slit (Dipper would be lying if he said this was the first time he'd done this with a boy). Bill's looking down at him with hazy eyes and Dipper flattens his tongue against the base and licks a long wide stripe up Bill's cock before enveloping it into his mouth. "Fuck kid," Bill grunts as his hips jerk into Dipper's mouth.

Dipper bobs his head up in down in a tantalising rhythm, whenever he reaches the head Dipper would suck his mouth tighter before relaxing and swallowing the rest of Bill down. "Nngh," Bill pants and in between breaths asks, "Is it okay if I do this?" He places a gentle hand on top of Dipper's hair, and Dipper looks up at him with his big brown eyes and nods as well as he can with a cock in his mouth.

Bill tests a new rhythm by pressing down on Dipper's head and has to stop himself from fucking his mouth raw. Bill can feel himself getting close and is helplessly jerking his hips against Dipper's hot, wet mouth. Dipper suddenly removes his mouth and replaces it with a hand, "You can fuck my mouth." He suggests, voice raspy.

"I have a better idea," Bill says and sticks two fingers into Dipper's mouth who starts lapping at them already. Bill thinks he looks pretty with a flush that paints his cheeks and moves down to his chest. "C'mere."

Dipper moves onto the couch where Bill moves him around so that his elbows rest on the back board and his knees are planted into the sofa. He feels a warm body come up behind him and squeeze his dick, God Dipper needed that. "I don't think my fingers are wet enough, kid." Bill teases as he wraps a hand around Dipper and starts to pump him.

"I can fix that," Dipper pants thrusting into Bill's hand.

"I'll fix it for you," Bill plants a soft kiss on Dipper shoulder before he moves down, planting wet kisses down his spine. Dipper shivers at the touch and suddenly Bill gently spreads his cheeks apart. "Tell me if you're not okay with it, okay?"

"Y-yeah," Dipper says in agreement.

Bill teases with playful kisses on the back of his thigh before _fuck_ , he carefully laps at the ring of muscle. Dipper can't help the noises that leave his mouth because _fuck_ , he has never felt this good before and Bill was pushing past the muscle and prodding inside. He gently fucks his tongue in and out before he replaces it with a finger. "You okay, kid?" Bill asks breathless.

"Fantastic," Dipper groans out.

Bill goes back to lapping around his finger as he stretches Dipper. He introduces a second finger and Dipper tries not to revel in the squelch of Bill's finger going in and out of him. "Bill, _please_." Dipper sounds desperate and Bill's cock twitches.

"Please what?" He smirks and prods at Dipper's prostate, he'd been intentionally avoiding it.

Dipper clenches around Bill's fingers, "Fuck me, please."

"Anything for you." Bill says huskily and removes his fingers.

Bill teases Dipper's hole with the tip of his dick, taking in the sight of Dipper's need. Suddenly, Dipper turns around and plants Bill onto the couch. "Stop teasing."

Bill looks up at him in awe before Dipper sinks down onto him. "Fuck, you feel so good Dipper."

Dipper keens as he set out a rhythm and Bill's hands are on his hips. "So hot and tight for me." Bill praises before taking one of Dipper's nipples into his mouth and wrapping a hand around his neglected cock.

Dipper has his hands on Bill's shoulders, grunting and moaning. Bill fucks up into him and it produces breathless gasps that only encourages Bill to move his hips up into him. Dipper's thighs are burning but he doesn't care, the way Bill is filling him up and hitting him in the right places has his eyes rolling back and his thighs shaking. "God Bill, you make me feel s-so good," he cries out as his rhythm starts to falter nearing his orgasm.

Bill wraps his spare arm around his waist and turns Dipper so he's on his back. He hitches Dipper's legs up onto his waist and leans against Dipper's thighs before he starts fucking into him. Dipper is groaning and he can see stars, this angle has Bill hitting his spot nearly every time and his cock is pooling precum on his stomach. Bill then strokes him, hot and fast, matching his relentless rhythm and it's not long before Dipper is coming all over his stomach. " _Bill_!" He cries out as Bill fucks him through the aftershocks.

He's still not there yet and Dipper nearly sobs at the sensitivity. Bill grunts and groans, " _Dipper_." Before he slams his hips in shakily and he's coming, Dipper weakly clenches around him and earns a punched moan from Bill.

Dipper wraps an arm around Bill's neck who's slumped onto him like a dead weight. They both come down from their highs, catching their breath and Bill leans back to look at Dipper who's glowing and painted a pretty pink.

He removes himself receiving an uncomfortable noise from Dipper. "Let me get you something to clean you up," he says and Dipper gives him a thankful nod.

They clean up and get changed. "You want something comfier?" Bill asks before Dipper can stick his other leg into his jeans.

"If you don't mind," Dipper confesses and Bill jogs up the stairs. He comes back down and throws a soft pair of black jogging bottoms at him.

"Those are my favourite ones, don't lose them." Bill warns playfully and Dipper tries not to look overly enthusiastic putting them on.

Bill quickly sprays air freshener to remove the smell of sex from the room and opens the windows. They settle back on the couch and finish off the rest of the movie.

The door opens startling the two. "I'm home!" Will declares stepping into the house.

"Hey Will," Dipper calls out from the lounge.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry for taking so long Dipper," Will apologises and Dipper shakes his head before Will could give him the reason why.

"It's fine don't worry, Bill let me watch TV," Dipper smiles and feels his heart flutter.

"And he decided to watch with you?" Will cocks an eyebrow and Bill shoots him a snarky look.

"What? It was a good film," he stands up and starts to head upstairs. "Nice meeting you Dipper."

Bill winks before waltzing upstairs and Dipper bites his lip in thought. "He's so creepy," Will comments. "Anyway, biology?"

"Sure thing," Dipper says.


	2. all I do is win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill lives for competition. Will's the only other person in this race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can my hand stop slipping so I can sleep at reasonable times please 
> 
> Also all American stuff guessed or used from some shit I saw on the internet so sorry from across the sea

Growing up Bill had always been competitive. If he wasn't the best at it or if he wasn't the only one who had it, what was the point? It only became worse when his younger brother William was born and they shared the same school.

Bill excelled in sports, stuffed the trophy cabinet to the brim and weighed down walls with medals. Every other day he was at the pitch or at the gym while Will stayed inside studying. It wasn't a surprise when they awarded him with sports captain every year and won Prom King in his senior year.

Will however, shone academically; receiving praise from teachers and having a 'wisdom beyond his years'. That's when Bill asked his parents to be mentored. He worked tirelessly and managed to stay on top of his work, consistent Bs but never quite reaching Will's straight As and 4.0 GPA. It was enough to earn him a place in a somewhat prestigious boarding school but Bill could never comprehend why Will wouldn't take the chance to. It didn't matter, it was his place and his only.

So when Will's little friend came around every week with his big doe eyes and halo of curly hair, all the gears in Bill's head whirred to full power and he decided he wanted him.

It became evident that Will was smitten with his friend by the way he leaned towards him and the way he laughed harder than he really should've, but the poor boy was completely oblivious and it only sparked the hunger to win inside Bill.

At first it was accidentally waiting in the lounge shirtless. Bill tried to shrug off the pride that bloomed in his chest when he saw the pretty flush on Dipper's cheeks. Followed after was the brash banter between friends he invited over just to receive darting glances towards him, and only ever him. He would quip small remarks to involve Dipper in the conversation who only ever contributed a laugh or a witty one-liner to Bill's surprise. His plan was working.

So when he had finally screwed Dipper in the couch he realised it still wasn't enough. Bill needed more and Dipper gave him everything he wanted.

That's how it began. Pressing Dipper into the wall of the corridor for a deep kiss and scurrying away before Will could find them. Ruffling his hair whenever he would brush past him. Watching him fall onto his knees as he wrapped his plush lips around Bill's cock.

What Bill didn't expect was the consequence of infatuation. It was driving him mad. He just wanted to hold him after sneaking him into his bedroom. He craved it. What was meant to satiate his need only fueled it, and he needed Dipper. Needed to see that soft blush spilling over his cheeks, to see the way his body would curl under Bill's blankets when they had the time, to see the sunlight paint a freckled shoulder into gold.

"I need to go," Dipper insists and Bill grunts back in response.

"We have four more minutes."

" _Bill_."

Bill answers by tightening his arms around Dipper's waist, was it possible for someone to be this warm? "I was meant to leave your house ten minutes ago," Dipper complains and flicks Bill's nose.

"Ow, that fucking hurt." Bill exclaims and rubs his nose. "It's like you want to leave."

"I'm not sorry." Dipper declares and Bill contemplates the idea of pushing him out of bed. "I have to go, I've stayed here long enough and Will's going to catch us."

Bill scoffs, "As if he'd come in, I'd drop kick him if he walked into my room without asking."

Dipper pries Bill's arms off of him and Bill stops a whine erupting from his throat. He sits up and leans on his elbows as he watches Dipper slip into his jeans. Bill perks up at an idea that strikes his brain and walks over to his closet. He grabs a yellow jumper that he bought (he would never admit that and has constantly lied that it was a gift) because it's his favourite colour.

"Here." Bill throws the jumper at Dipper's face a little too hard because he stumbles. "You're welcome, kid."

Dipper inspects it and holds it up by the shoulders as Bill crosses his arms over his puffed out chest. He's not succumbing to this. "Why?" Dipper looks amused but slips it on anyway.

"Because you'd get cold without me," Bill taunts and Dipper sticks his tongue out at him. "Better things to do with that."

"Shut up, now go check the mailbox."

It's easy to slip Dipper out the house as long as it's before his parents get home. Will often revises his flash cards after Dipper 'leaves' so Bill pretends to check the mail as he walks Dipper out.

Bill watches Dipper drive off in his jumper and tries to suppress the feeling of his heart swelling in his chest. He's fucked.

He goes back in and declares, "I'm taking a shower!"

Will doesn't reply.

Bill sighs under the hot stream and rolls his shoulders. He reaches for his shampoo and allow his thoughts to wander towards Dipper. That boy was going to be the end of him. He lathers his hair and tries not to dwell on the thought of Dipper tugging on them as he shallowly fucked him.

He swallows thickly and washes out the bubbles. They hadn't screwed for well over a week because Dipper's great-uncles had come to visit and Will never escaped the house. Bill grabs the shower gel and squirts some on the loofah before scrubbing his body.

A quick dirty thought flashes in his brain and it sends a rush straight into his groin. This shower was going to take longer than expected. The image of Dipper dressed only in his jumper and spread on the bed for Bill has him growing hard. He carefully finishes scrubbing before wrapping his hand around his shaft.

He works himself up, thumb sliding over the head of his cock and imagines Dipper bending over for him with the jumper hitched up around his waist. He can see his face, scrunched up in pleasure and the way his hands scramble around for purchase.

Bill moves faster now and grips a little harder as he imagines Dipper rocking back his hips and moaning his name. His hand glides over easily with the water and all he can think about is Dipper's inviting mouth and his devious tongue working over his slit.

Bill's thrusting into his fist as he fantasises Dipper riding him. Gripping his shoulders and moving his hips in tight circles, clenching around Bill's dick and gasping whenever Bill would nudge his prostate.

He plants a hand into the wall as he pumps himself faster and groaning Dipper's name quietly. He imagines the way Dipper's blunt nails rake down his back as he fucks him through the aftershocks and the way Dipper's mouth goes slack as he comes in between their stomachs and the way he deliciously tightens around Bill and–

Bill's coming over his fist and his hips jerk into his hand a few times before he catches his breath again.

He's fucked.

-

"How many hours did you get last night?" Bill asks almost threateningly and Dipper rubs his eyes.

"Like four," he sheepishly replies and Bill resists the urge to knock him on the head.

"What in the world could you be possibly doing that's more important than sleep?" Bill crosses his arms and tries not to feel like his mother as he leans back onto the headboard.

Dipper sinks onto his bed, "Conspiracy theories?" He looks bashful and Bill really wants to hate him.

"C'mere," he pulls Dipper into his chest. "You're taking a nap."

Dipper doesn't resist but complains into his chest. "But Bill–"

"–don't you dare fucking ' _but_ ' me."

"I'm not tired," Dipper lifts his head and rests his chin on Bill's chest. Bill glares back at him. "I can't believe you just cock blocked me."

"It's not my fault someone decided to choose conspiracy theories over sleep," Bill argues.

Dipper considers protesting but Bill's too comfortable and maybe a nap would be nice. "You haven't won this one." Dipper declares and nestles into his chest. "I'll come up with an argument when I wake up."

Bill grins.

He always wins.


	3. warm me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper joins Will to watch Bill's game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut ;-;
> 
> This hasn't been read through properly and I will revisit, so if there are any glaring errors please inform me!

It's a chilly night in October and Dipper's trying his best to not freeze to death while watching Bill's soccer game. Will's legs jump up and down in an effort to warm himself up and Dipper just nuzzles his nose deeper into the scarf wrapped around his neck and face.

"How do you do these every year?" Dipper muffledly asks.

"Brotherly love." Will answers bluntly but claps anyway when Bill manages to score a goal.

He's running around the pitch, his hair a little slick with sweat and Dipper's definitely not ogling the way the muscles in Bill's thighs move. Also not to mention how ridiculously hot he looks getting aggressive in a competitive manner.

"Doesn't it get boring?" Dipper crosses his arms and shoves a hand into each of his armpits to regain feeling in them. "I regret not bringing gloves."

"Eh," the side of Will's face goes up flippantly. "I'm used to it, I've practically memorised how to react to everything. Oh look I'll boo now because he got a yellow card -- boo."

Half an hour later the game finishes and the team all congratulate each other before the crowd disperses. Will and Dipper are both still sat at the very front on the benches when Bill approaches them. "I don't need a ride tonight," Bill informs him as Will hands him a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"Wouldn't want your sweaty ass in my car anyway," Will remarks snarkily and Bill encases him in a head lock. "Bill let me go!"

He only chortles and they wrestle for a bit before he finally releases Will. "I'm staying at Dylan's remind mom, okay?"

Will grumbled and fixes his hair as best as he could with glove-clad hands. "You're disgusting, and I'll tell her."

"I'm going to shower, see you at home." Before Bill leaves he sends a wink over at Dipper and warrants a blush from him.

"Let's go," Will stands up and they head to the carpark.

They both say goodbye and enter their cars but Dipper drives in the direction of his house before turning a corner and heading back to the pitch.

He walks towards the locker rooms which are conjoined with the showers. He tentatively walks into the room and earns hooting from the remaining boys. Dipper feels the cold flush on in his face deepen as he hurriedly walks past half naked bodies. It's stuffy inside the room and it doesn't help that he's bundled up in a coat, scarf and boots.

"Slow down before you hurt yourself." Bill says playfully and Dipper turns on his heel to face him.

He has a towel tied around his hips and Dipper's convinced that he's purposefully placed it that low. "You played well tonight," Dipper praises and Bill closes the gap between them almost predatorily.

"Thanks little tree," he almost purrs and Dipper becomes extremely aware of the people around them.

"Save it for later Cipher!" One of his team mates shouts and Bill snaps his head to the side so quickly that it alarms Dipper.

He only smirks lazily and tilts his head to the side like a cat. "Oh I will."

He received cheering again and Bill only shakes his head at them. He turns to Dipper, "You're early today, is someone eager?"

Dipper scrunches his face. "Shut up, I didn't want to wait in the cold and if I turned the heater on in my car it would've drunk up my petrol."

Bill's grin widens for some unknown reason. "Well I guess you're just going to have to shower with me."

There it is.

Dipper shucks his coat and scar off as the rest of the team begin to leave. He's left wearing a plaid shirt and his jeans still tucked into his boots.

Bill the unashamedly drops his towel and saunters off to the showers and Dipper follows like a lost dog. "No shoes in the showers," Bill reprimands before he could get any closer and starts a stream.

He lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes before kneeling down to pull off his boots. "Oh and Dipper?"

Dipper looks up and Bill's already lathering his hair, "Hm?"

"No clothes in the shower as well."

After shuffling out of the rest of his garments, Dipper cautiously steps under the stream only to be grabbed by the waist and pulled up to press against Bill's chest.

"I've missed you," Bill moves his head to the side to resemble a cat again.

"We were both busy," Dipper reasons and Bill lowers his head to press a kiss against his neck.

"I know Pinetree," he mumbles and slicks Dipper's hair back with water to reveal his birthmark and plant a kiss there.

Dipper makes a noise of appreciation as Bill starts to map out parts is his face, neck and shoulders with kisses. He's the only one who receives affection from Bill like this and it makes his heart flutter.

"Who knew that Bill Cipher, sports captain, would be this clingy?" Dipper teases and let his eyes slide shut as Bill carefully sucks on the thin skin of his neck.

Bill hushes him as his hands wander down and squeeze Dipper's ass. One hand slides back up to pinch his nipple. "I've missed this too," he says breathily and drops his hand from Dipper's chest to wrap it around the boy's hardening cock.

Dipper says nothing, only bucking his hips into Bill's hand. It's all slow and languid under the hot spray and Dipper rests his head against Bill's chest. "I've missed you too." He states before suddenly gasping because Bill starts to work a little faster now.

His hand is slick with the help of the water and Dipper presses his face in deeper into Bill's chest as the heat in the pit of his stomach tightens.

"Not yet," Dipper grits out but Bill plays with the slit on the head of his cock, sliding the precum over it and causing Dipper to whine.

Bill drops his hand and slides it up Dipper's wet back easily to tug at the hair at the bottom of his neck. Dipper's head falls back easily and Bill slots his thumb into his slack mouth.

"Pretty boy," he coos as Dipper lazily sucks on his thumb. "Could be doing other things with that mouth."

He takes his thumb out and he uses both hands to go underneath Dipper's thighs and hoist him up. This receives a shocked yelp as Dipper's back is pressed against the cold tiles.

"Can't miss out on my post-game stretch," Bill jokes and Dipper wraps his arms around his neck.

"What kind of stretch is this?" He asks incredulously as Bill reaches over to grab something perched on the wall.

"My favourite one," he replies grinning lewdly as the tip of his dick brushes against Dipper's entrance.

He uncaps the bottle of lube with one hand and has to get Dipper to pour it over his fingers. Bill reaches under and is surprised when one finger slides in easily.

He looks up at Dipper with raised brows who flushes in response. "I prepped before the game."

Bill fits in a second finger and begins to scissor them out, stretching Dipper slowly and revelling in the way the boy clenches around him. "You're eager today," he teases and prods against his prostate. "Were you thinking of me while you were fucking yourself open?"

Dipper nods and bites down on his lip as Bill introduced a third finger, stretching him out a little bit more than usual.

"Tell me what you were thinking of," Bill purrs in his ear as the slick noise of his fingers blended with the thrumming of the water.

"Y-you," Dipper gasps hands curling in Bill's hair as the fingers inside him jabs at the bundle of nerves.

"You can do better than that," Bill growls lowly and it makes Dipper's dick twitch.

"B-Bill," he tightens his legs around Bill's waist. "I was thinking of your fingers and how they're bigger than mine so you'd fill me out better than mine ever could," he pants, "then your cock stretching me out and," a groan, "y-you bending me over and fucking me deeper, h-harder -- _Bill_!"

Dipper's toes curl behind Bill as he suddenly comes untouched, his cock throbbing as he spills between their stomachs and all Bill can do is stare in fascination and work him through his orgasm.

"Woah, kid." He says breathless with his fingers still squelching in and out of Dipper.

The boy shudders as Bill keeps his rhythm up, "That's never happened before."

Bill smirks proudly and Dipper pulls a displeased face because he looks so _smug_. His fingers still don't stop but Dipper doesn't complain and instead wraps a hand around himself.

"You're a jerk," he grunts and pumps himself so he begins to harden again.

Bill hums in response and removes his fingers to resume their place under Dipper's milky thighs. "You ready, kid?"

"Was ready even before the game," he huffs but is quickly replaced by quiet gasp when the head of Bill's dick gently enters.

Dipper looks into Bill's hazel eyes, sharp and challenging as he slides the head of his cock in and out. He doesn't go any further than that and Dipper becomes frustrated because his dick's hard again and Bill's being an awful tease.

"Bill please," he whines and gets an extra inch in reply. "More please Bill, I need more."

"Magic word?" Bill taunts shallowly fucking with just the extra inch of his length.

Dipper rolls his eyes. "I need more _captain_ ," and he's rewarded by Bill thrusting his hips in and fitting all of himself into Dipper. "R-right there Bill, oh god."

Bill braces his legs as he finds a rhythm to work in, he's not lying when he calls this his favourite stretch. He can feel pull of his muscle from the game before and the ache in his thighs are accompanied by Dipper's tight heat around his length. The feeling is delicious and he can't get enough of it especially when Dipper's crying his name out like that.

Dipper's hand has abandoned his own member and resumes its position around Bill's neck. He can feel his back rub up and down against the tiles but he doesn't care because Bill's filling him up to the brim and nudging his prostate with every other thrust. There was always something different with the way Bill screwed him after his games and Dipper loves it.

"Do you think you'd come again without me touching you?" Bill pants and hands moving up to hold onto Dipper's ass, playfully spreading them apart.

"I-I don't know," Dipper answers truthfully as his cock bounces between them.

"Guess we'll have to find out."

Bill moves his hips faster now and deeper and it has Dipper gasping at each thrust. "Bill," he groans. "C-captain, _more please_ , g-god."

"Since you asked so nicely," he says and changes his angle to jab at Dipper's sweet spot.

"Captain!" Dipper shouts and then keens. "Please Bill I _can't_."

"Can't what?" Bill presses breathlessly, he can feel his gut coiling hotly as he nears his climax.

"I can't come like this again," Dipper feels his eyes prick with tears because he's so close but he's not quite there yet.

"Yes you can." Bill states adamantly and slides a thumb over the head of Dipper's cock. "Be a good boy and come for me like this."

Dipper shakes his head still quietly moaning under his breath. "Bill _I can't_." He pleads with his balls drawn tight with the need to release.

"Yes you can," Bill grunts and tentatively presses the pad of his thumb against Dipper's hole. "Can I?"

Dipper nods and his heart thumps with anticipation despite the eager way his dick dribbled with precum at the thought of it.

Bill slows his thrusts as he gently introduces his forefinger alongside his cock. He stretches Dipper's entrance and it has Dipper's head rolling back at the extra width. He quickly resumes his pace and Dipper's crying out loudly.

"B- _Bill_ fuck, you feel so good I-I," Dipper becomes incoherent as Bill punches his name out over and over again.

It's intense and Dipper feels tears slip out of his eyes as he feels his slit opening up as he comes, his cock jerks and strains against nothing.

Bill follows straight after, slipping his finger and as his hips snap in shakily before he groans and spills into Dipper. Before he can even catch his breath he asks snarkily, "Who said you can't?"

"Shut up."

-

After they both shower and dry off they sit in the back seat of Dipper's car. Dipper smells like Bill with his shampoo and shower gel, it makes his chest feel light. He's lying on Bill's lap as the older boy threads his hands through Dipper's damp curls.

"Thanks for supporting me at the game," Bill says softly over the music coming from Dipper's phone.

"Anytime."

"Although we both know the real reason why you go."

Dipper moves his head to land a punch in Bill's dick.

"Ow you fuck!" Bill exclaims pushing him out of the way to cover his groin with his hands. "Is this what I get for showering you with my love?"

"Yes," Dipper replies bluntly but starts to laugh. "Was worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> k/c/b✨

**Author's Note:**

> any typos pls alert me, I am writing on my phone so it's harder to find them


End file.
